warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Carmine Blades
The Carmine Blades is a Loyalist Space Marine Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels, created during an unknown Founding. Hailing from the Feral World of Haldroth, this Chapter was originally named the Swords of Haldroth. Indeed, the Carmine Blades is a Chapter that passed, perhaps accidentally, as descendants of the Ultramarines Legion for a considerable time, until a chance meeting with High Chaplain Astorath the Grim in the late 41st Millennium revealed the truth behind its origins. The Carmine Blades had at last an answer for the strange symptoms that they had worked so hard to conceal from those around them -- they now had a name for the Red Thirst and Black Rage that they had hitherto been unable to explain. Created as they were from the Blood Angels' gene-seed, these genetic flaws inherited from Sanguinius greatly afflicted the Carmine Blades like many of the Blood Angels' contemporary Successor Chapters founded in later centuries. Their newly formed order of Sanguinary Priests still struggles to curb the worst excesses of the Chapter's inherited warrior culture. Despite their barbaric practises, the Carmine Blades have proved resilient and resourceful. Chapter History Space Marine.]] The Carmine Blades were not recognised as Successors of the Blood Angels until the late 41st Millennium. Indeed, the Chapter was originally named the Swords of Haldroth after its feral recruiting world. The Astartes of this Chapter had long suffered from what they called the "blood-curse," but had hidden their flaw from prying eyes for fear of Inquisitorial sanction. Officially they were recorded as Successors of the Ultramarines. It is unclear whether this came about as a result of an error within the Administratum, or an intentional ruse put in place by the Chapter's leaders in ages past. Brother Oras, 4th Company, 2nd Squad (battleline).]] Whatever the truth, the Chapter's real genetic heritage was revealed during a chance meeting with High Chaplain Astorath of the Blood Angels, as he was drawn instinctively to where the "cursed brothers" were interred. On that day the fate of the Chapter was irrevocably changed, its true identity revealed to all. Renamed the Carmine Blades, these Successors have accepted the Blood Angels' traditions only grudgingly. Their newly formed order of Sanguinary Priests still struggles to curb the worst excesses of the Chapter's inherited warrior culture. Ritual scarification and the flaying of captured foes are still widespread problems. Still, the Carmine Blades have proved resilient and resourceful Successors of Sanguinius. Notable Campaigns *'Devastation of Baal (ca. 999.M41)' - During the Devastation of Baal the Carmine Blades were among the Successor Chapters that answered Lord Commander Dante's call for aid, sending 8 companies to reinforce the Blood Angels. During the defence of Baal from Hive Fleet Leviathan they were tasked with protecting the Astropathic Choir on the moon of Baal Secundus. The Carmine Blades suffered heavy losses during the siege by the Great Devourer, losing their Chapter Master Kaan, and numerous company officers. By the end of the campaign only 157 Astartes of the original 800 committed to Baal remained alive. *'The Golden Host (Unknown Date.M42)' - Elements of the Blood Angels and the Carmine Blades joined the crusade to reclaim the Dhormet System from the grip of the Black Legion. While the Carmine Blades' Reiver Squads excelled in the vicious shadow war on Heddoth, and the charge of the Death Company and Tallarn 44th Armoured carried victory on Zhongal, a Black Legion counterattack on the Feudal World of Tydor threatened to see the Blood Angels overwhelmed. As Dante and Astorath fought back-to-back amidst the Sanguinary Guard, a golden figure plunged from the heavens to join the fight -- the Sanguinor had come. Led by this trio of angelic heroes, the Blood Angels hurled back their attackers, driving the last of the Heretic Astartes over the cliffs of Felhaven into the darkness below. Notable Carmine Blades *'Chapter Master Firstblood Hajjin' - Previously Hajjin was the fifth sergeant of the 2nd Company. Now he is the current Chapter Master of the Carmine Blades, having been chosen to succeed his predecessor Kaan after the latter's death during the Devastation of Baal. *'Firstblood Kaan' - Kaan was the Chapter Master of the Carmine Blades prior to the Devastation of Baal and was Hajjin's immediate predecessor. Owing to the recent reunion with their parent Chapter there were many within the Carmine Blades that did not want to send aid to Baal when Dante's call for aid came. Kaan therefore called for a vote on the matter, which resulted in Kaan leading a full eight hundred of his Astartes to Baal to lend their strength to their parent Chapter. Chapter Master Kaan was among the Carmine Blades who perished during the defence of Baal Secundus. *'Donatael' - Battle-Brother of the 3rd Tactical Squad of the 2nd Company. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours of an unknown company.]] The Carmine Blades' Power Armour is painted carnelian red with a bone white helmet and white trim on the autoreactive shoulder guards. The Carmine Blades' company markings differ from those outlined by the Codex Astartes in utilising symbols on the right shoulder plate instead of different colored trim and numbers. Only in special cases does the Chapter badge not appear on the left shoulder plate. The following is a list of how each company represents itself. *'1st Company (Veteran):' A white skull over red background on the right shoulder plate. On Terminator Armour, the left shoulder plate shows the First Company's specific heraldry, the right shoulder guard displays the Chapter badge in black (yellow for Sergeants). *'2nd Company (Battle):' A single yellow blood drop. *'3rd Company (Battle):' A single white blood drop. *'4th Company (Battle):' A single green blood drop. *'5th Company (Battle):' A single black blood drop. *'6th Company (Reserve Battleline):' Twin yellow blood drops, side by side. *'7th Company (Reserve Battleline):' Twin white blood drops, side by side. *'8th Company (Reserve Close Support):' Twin green blood drops, side by side. *'9th Company (Reserve Fire Support):' Twin black blood drops, side by side. *'10th Company (Scout Marines):' The Blood Angels' Scout Company wears a black skull on the right shoulder plate, and the Chapter badge on the left. Unlike other Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, the Carmine Blades' squad markings comprise a single symbol worn on the right knee plate of their Power Armour: *'1st Squad:' A white skull on a black background. *'2nd Squad:' A white skull on a blue background. *'3rd Squad:' A red blood drop on a yellow background. *'4th Squad:' A red blood drop on a black background. *'5th Squad:' A white X on a black background. *'6th Squad:' A white X on a blue background. *'7th Squad:' A yellow lightning bolt on a black background. *'8th Squad:' A black lightning bolt on a yellow background. *'9th Squad:' A yellow angelic wing on a black background. *'10th Squad:' A black angelic wing on a yellow background. Chapter Badge The Carmine Blades' Chapter badge is a large white skull, the top removed, which resembles a Blood Chalice. Three large drops of blood are centred above the skull. Presented to the Blood Angels long ago by its Primarch, the first Blood Chalices were said to have contained the very essence of Sanguinius himself. Lost through war and catastrophe over the centuries, only a handful of Blood Chalices now remain and they are only entrusted to the most faithful and deserving members of the Chapter. The use of such a potent symbol is appropriate, and more than likely represents that the Carmine Blades also contain the very essence of their fallen Primarch. Sources *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Blood Angels'' (8th Edition), pp. 18, 22-23 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Blood Angels'' (7th Edition), pg. 29 *''White Dwarf'' 45 (December 6, 2014), "Brothers In Blood", pg. 44 *''The Devastation of Baal'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, pp. 415-420 es:Espadas Carmíneas Category:C Category:Blood Angels Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding